Sweet Love
by akr0070
Summary: Inuyasha scooted over to her and took her hand in his. His finger tips on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his delicate touch. "I never said I didn't want to be in that position Kagome." Inuyasha bravely leaned in and softly kissed her lips and pulled away after a few brief seconds before Kagome could respond. One Shot.


Summary: Inuyasha scooted over to her and took her hand in his. His finger tips on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his delicate touch. "I never said I didn't want to be in that position Kagome." Inuyasha bravely leaned in and softly kissed her lips and pulled away after a few brief seconds before Kagome could respond. One Shot.

Kagome walked slowly through the quiet forest. The summer had just started and everything was still green and in bloom from spring. The trees glistened with the morning dew and sparkled. The wild cherry blossoms flew around her. The fragrant flowers had always been a pleasure to look at but today she was serenely calmed by their presence.

Deeper in the forest she trekked. Her long ebony hair flying gently in the breeze as she tucked her hair shyly behind her ears, the school uniform was abandoned in the sweet freedom of a full summer in Feudal Japan and in its wake a pair of mint denim shorts and a cream colored v neck top with running shoes. Much more practical than her normal attire but still left little to the imagination.

She was searching for him. Her best friend and secret love of three years was somewhere sulking in the forest because of another pointless fight. Something so silly she barely remembered how it all began but could recall in detail how it ended.

_"I don't understand why you won't let me go home?" Kagome turned away from the angered half demon. "Its not like I won't come back in a couple of days!" Kagome whispered exasperated with his behavior. Folding her arms across her chest and biting on her bottom lip in contempt. _

_Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. Twirling her with such a jolt that he held her by her waist as if to steady her but also keep her planted with him so she could not run towards the well. "I do not care if you don't want to stay! I need you here with me!" he screamed in her face. His emotions played across his face in a panic but then quickly disappeared behind the tough guy mask once again._

_Inuyasha realizing his mistake had started to babble on about shards and Naraku and their mission but Kagome realized that it was just a cover. Kagome shocked at his outburst of wanting her to stay with him had shyly blushed and stared at the ground. Her smile she could barely contain when she looked back up at the tall man who had captured her heart so completely. She realized then he did need her._

_That he would miss her despite what he said and did. He needed her with him. She spaced out as Inuyasha continued to go on and on with his threats of tying her up in the hut at night. While she wrapped her arms around his back she said firmly "Oh just shut up!" She pressed her lips against his in a firm silencing kiss. _

_Inuyasha was stunned at the sudden pressure on his lips. Tentatively he brought her closer to his body. Kagomed mewed in response and the friction of their lips became soft and explorative. Tasting each other finally as they both had longed to for so long. He traced his tongue along the bottom of her lip and she complied with his entrance. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the second and Inuyasha had become more aggressive with his fangs lightly pressing onto her bottom lip causing it become plump and red with his affections. _

_He backed her into the tree behind her as his body pressed against hers from lips to navel to his growing stiff member. His hands moving across her body as she reached up and stroked his ears and fisting her fingers in his silver tresses her soft moans were echoing in his ears. They were calling his demon instincts into overdrive. _

_Suddenly he let go of her and released their tongues and lips from their satisfying tango and regretfully told her to go home for a few days and stalked off into the forest. Leaving Kagome frozen against the tree in the wake of the situation she had blamed herself for. _

Looking back on it now she realized she was incredibly forward. Inuyasha was raised in a time when women were supposed to modest unless they were married and affection was behind closed doors. She probably ruined his image of her completely. Just because they kissed like that in the future doesn't mean that it is alright in the past.

Just because he responded does not mean he actually wanted her. Despite her hopes she knew that she needed to give him some time and then apologize for her actions. Now that she had given him a few days to think about it she hoped he would be forgiving if she promised never to do that without his consent again.

Kagome's cheeks grew pink at the thought of him consenting to another kiss or even more. When he had plastered her onto that tree she had felt hot flicks of heat rolling off of her body. Wanting things she could not name and craving things she did not know were possible with him. His hands were usually so rough in battle but on her they felt tender and passionate almost fearful.

Of course she understood his fears of touching her now. He must have felt as though he may have ruined her for marriage or that she was pressuring him into a major commitment before Naraku was defeated. Either way she would have to explain to him awkwardly that he was not obligated or at all to blame for what has happened.

The closer she got to the Tree of Ages she knew he could start to smell her scent. Would he run? Would he stay? Would he even want to see her now? Could they ever really be friends again? All of these questioned burned her mind and she quickened her pace, almost frantically searching for his aura with hers. The sooner she found him the sooner she would know where they stood with each other.

Unexpectedly she saw him looming up at her in the Tree of Ages. Had she really ran so fast? Was she so lost in thought that she did not notice his presence among hers?

Inuyasha looked down at the goddess before him. Had he ever seen anyone so beautiful in this life as her? He thought back to the other day during their usual fight. The impulsive way she had kissed and the absolutely inappropriate way he had touched her.

As much as he had wanted to blame her for the constant tease of her skin and the light brown eyes that haunted his dreams or the way she smiled at him so genuinely he could not. Kagome was the air he breathed and without her he didn't feel like himself.

Of all the things he should have done in that moment of their steamy kiss he should not have pulled her close. Felt her body under his and melded their tongues in the smooth dance that he did. Inuyasha thought about the moment he finally wised up. How hurt she looked when he peeled himself off of her body and ran away like a coward. His only wish was to protect her from danger but how could he when he was the danger.

_ He backed her into the tree behind her as his body pressed against hers from lips to navel to his growing stiff member. "Mate" his demon side purred to him. Inuyasha ignored the voice in his head. Blood rushing to his erection and he grinded into Kagome's arousing scent of her womanhood. Kissing her deeply he pulled his hands from her waist and began to explore._

_His hands moving across her body he massaged each breast softly. Her moans were deep in her throat as another spike her tantalizing scent had once again called to his demon. _

"_Take her! Claim your mate!" Inuyasha tried to push out the strong urges in his head and body. He could not pull away from his delicious and willing partner. _

_As she reached up and stroked his ears a tingle went all the way up his spine and he shivered against her. Did she know what that did to him? Why he never let anyone but her touch his ears? He grew even harder and it was all the self control he had to not take her against that tree in the moment._

_Soon her fingers were fisting in his silver tresses as she encouraged his hands to wander down her body towards the radiating heat of her arousal. "Mate needs pleasure!" His demon urged him on and her soft moans were echoing in his ears. _

_They were calling his demon instincts into overdrive. Then he knew he was about to go too far. Even though he wanted her he could not take her for the first time against a tree. He could not make her his mate until they defeated the enemy. Until he honored his debt by restoring peace to a war torn nation he could not make her his mate. It would be too dangerous…_

He loved her too much to put her in danger now. That's why he had summoned the strength to pull away from his vixen and run before he changed his mind and rutted her.

She must be so upset for almost running everything. He hated apologizing but maybe he might an exception this one time. It may be the only way for things to go back to the way they were. Even though he knew he was doomed to be tempted and tortured with images and memories of her body against his it would be worth being by her side everyday.

Too distracted by his thoughts until he heard twigs snapping north of him did he notice her aroma of sweet vanilla and almond butter that was purely Kagome.

His courage was about to be tested he only hoped he could be strong enough to be worthy of her friendship.

They both sat still at the bottom of the tree. Inuyasha in his normal fire rat robes and his legs crossed. Kagome leaned against the tree and looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry" they apologized in unison. Silent again until Kagome blurted out "it was my fault; I shouldn't have tried to pressure you into something you were uncomfortable with. I was not thinking about how kissing you could make things complicated here."

Inuyasha stared at her in wonderment. Confused by what she meant. Kagome noticed his bewilderment and explained, "It's just that in my time, kissing is not seen as big a deal as it is in this time. I would never want to pressure you or take away how you see me because of this" she admitted.

"You mean it didn't mean anything for you?" he tried to ask gruffly but instead came out with slight disappointment. Though it made the situation easier he wanted it to mean something deep down whether it was right or not.

Kagome smiled sadly, "I didn't say that." Kagome looked away from him trying desperately not to make eye contact with him. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"You mean it did mean something to you?" he asked softly. His hope was in his eyes but she dared not to look at him with fear of spilling out everything she felt for him.

Kagome thought about how to answer him. She tried to stifle her emotions and became nervous when finally looking at him again. "It did mean something to me Inuyasha. I care about you but I would never want to put you into a position you don't want to be in. It was selfish of me to put my wants ahead of yours especially since you have been so good to me here."

Inuyasha scooted over to her and took her hand in his. His finger tips on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his delicate touch.

"I never said I didn't want to be in that position Kagome." Inuyasha bravely leaned in and softly kissed her lips and pulled away after a few brief seconds before Kagome could respond.

"Kagome I want you, I will always want you but I think that we should wait until after we finish the mission. All I want is for you to be safe. If you were my mate now I could be putting you into danger". Kagome smiled and leaned her right cheek into his cupped hand and nuzzled it lovingly.

"Inuyasha I understand your worries and I want to be your mate when we both think it is the right time for us. We have forever; there is no need to rush our mating, love." Kagome smiled and took his hand in hers and pulled him up.

They both walked away from the tree hand in hand smiling. They it would be dangerous for them now but they would be together. Their love was too strong. Though they both wanted and craved each other deeply they knew they had all the time in the world to be together. Until then they were content to just be by each other's sides.

The End.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed my one shot. Please Review!


End file.
